


Cheeseburgers

by harper2104



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Lots of love for Stucky, Lots of love for Tony he is a legend, Lots of love for all of them and especially Natasha and Clint who’s been to hell, M/M, Post-(A Different)Avengers: Endgame, Tony is injured sorry, but Tony is alive and with his family and friends and will be fine, no one dies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harper2104/pseuds/harper2104
Summary: 差不多就是个一切都好，托尼想吃芝士汉堡的小短篇。关于钢铁侠，传奇。他开启这个宇宙，成就这个宇宙，拯救这个宇宙。他是一切。关于盾冬。其实他们一直很美好。复联4我觉得刻意的成分太明显了，故意压缩盾冬，故意拆散盾冬。我觉得复联4里的盾还很ooc。所以我觉得反而不用纠结，反正我们知道盾根本不是复联4里把他刻意拍成的那个样子。关于娜塔莎和克林特。毕竟为了最好的结局，这里私设的是：灵魂宝石要确保取它的人明白它的价值，娜塔莎和克林特争抢，都在打斗中掉了下去，所以灵魂宝石认为他们的确都明白它的价值，所以两个人都没事啦。“I love you 3000.” 这句话太重要了。它的意思其实并不是“爱你3000遍”，“遍”这个意思并不存在，国内也有文章说到过这个问题，“3000”其实是一个程度。所以我个人更喜欢就直接说“我爱你3000。”





	Cheeseburgers

* * *

托尼觉得他有权利感到不满和委屈。虽然他已经四十多岁了，但他看起来可是青春永驻。再说了，谁规定四十多岁的帅哥不能无理取闹了（更别说他可是相当有理）？他刚刚拯救了地球，搞不好还是太阳系，再搞不好，可能是整个平行宇宙。现在他不得不负伤躺在医院的重症监护室里，佩珀和摩根都担心坏了，差不多算他半个儿子的蜘蛛侠小朋友已经几周了仍然满脸紧张。在这种极度英雄主义的情况下，居然没人给他买一个芝士汉堡？真是群失败的复仇者。

他失败的朋友和同事们没给他买芝士汉堡，这一定是他醒来的时候感觉快要饿得再晕过去的根本原因。让他数一数，这几天他都在吃什么？汤，永无止境的汤，斯特兰奇 **医生** 说“他需要容易消化的食物”，然后汤就源源不断地被送来。只不过，似乎所有人都在努力地轮流给他做汤，史蒂夫·冰棍·罗杰斯先生的挚友，现在还是他丈夫的巴恩斯似乎尤为努力，托尼觉得他都能从巴恩斯变着花样的汤里尝出愧疚的味道。他得跟巴恩斯再多谈谈这事儿——拜托，他确实爱生气，但他可是个讲理的，大度的富翁。

他扭扭脖子，感到肌肉舒适地舒展开，在牵扯到右侧手臂时他吃痛地惊呼了一声。脚步声立刻飞快朝监护室袭来，经过几天，他已经能够辨认出所有人的脚步声了。

不出他的意料，巴恩斯把头伸了进来，一脸紧张。

“呃，你还好吗？我听见——”

他点点头，巴恩斯立刻止住了话头。他走进来了一点点，托尼立刻饶有兴趣地去看他的左臂以及那枚和史蒂夫的一模一样的金戒指。巴恩斯注意到了他的眼神，脸颊微微红起来。

“斯塔克女士和你的女儿还在睡觉，她们累坏了。有任何我能帮你的吗？” 巴恩斯用一种属于上世纪军人的礼貌语调说，连双手都严谨地背到了身后。

托尼翻了个白眼。“老天啊，你简直和史蒂夫如出一辙。” 巴恩斯只小小地微笑了一下，在托尼朝他伸出手的时候走到了他床边。

“你的冰棍先生呢？” 托尼问道。

巴恩斯耸耸肩，波浪般的头发随着他的动作在他肩膀上起伏。他犹豫了一秒才回答，表情有点犹豫又有点逗乐。“在给你做今天的汤。别担心，他专门放了……”

不管怎么做，巴恩斯和罗杰斯的汤，或者说，两个巴恩斯-罗杰斯做的汤的味道总会那么相似。天哪，相爱了一个世纪的情侣们。

托尼狠狠地闭上了眼睛。

“嘿，Beta号冰棍。”

“我在这里。”

“帮帮我，我需要一个芝士汉堡。”

“斯特兰奇医生说——”

“ **芝士汉堡！** 不然我就现在出院！”

-

史蒂夫觉得他没看过巴基比现在更纠结的样子了。他的头发乱糟糟的，可能是他一直在时不时地把手指伸进去。史蒂夫了解巴基的小动作。他进门时大声叹了口气，而这时史蒂夫已经盖好了饭盒的盖子。（那是个挺可爱的，充满了粉丝气息的饭盒，印满了圆圆的钢铁侠。他怀疑是彼得·帕克买的。）

他走过去搂住了巴基的腰，把他拉近自己。他一定得这么做，他太害怕再失去巴基了。他真的太害怕了。

“托尼还好吗？” 他问道，巴基点点头。他凑过去吻了吻巴基的嘴唇。

“你一脸愁容。”

巴基抬起头盯着他，脸上是一种捉摸不透的，仿佛他正在赌博般的表情。

“史蒂夫。”

“我在这里。”

“帮帮我，托尼想要个芝士汉堡。”

不，史蒂夫一点都不惊讶，但——他仍然忍不住紧紧地皱起了眉头，咀嚼着巴基的话。他心烦意乱地把手指伸进了自己的头发里，它变得乱糟糟的，但他还是忍不住在两秒后又把手伸进去了一次。

“可斯特兰奇医生说——”

“ **芝士汉堡，** 不然他就现在出院。”

巴基凝重地盯着他。

他凝重地盯着巴基。

“我去给斯特兰奇打电话。”

他不情不愿地松开巴基去打电话，令他开心的是巴基跟着他到了电话旁边，在他拨号时把双手搭在他的肩膀上。

“嘿，斯特兰奇医生，这里是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

“是啊，我听出来了。有什么事，罗杰斯队长？”

“托尼想吃芝士汉堡。”

电话那头沉默了几秒。

“我建议一周一个。”

史蒂夫沉默了几秒。

“谢谢你。回见，医生。”

他又打给了山姆，叫他先过来取汤带给托尼。然后他们回到厨房，又在饭盒上给山姆留了一张淡蓝色便利贴。

**托尼的第十八碗汤。**

他从一旁的厨房工作台上抓起了手机，钥匙，他们的机车钥匙。“我们去给托尼买芝士汉堡。”

-

摩根爬到她爸爸的病床上，灵活地躲开可能伤到托尼的位置坐下来。她拉着她爸爸的手指，用轻巧的声音对他说着话。佩珀坐到了另一边。彼得赶紧站起来离开了病房，不然他可能又会被感动到哭鼻子的。

“他怎么样？” 娜塔莎问道。这个俄罗斯女人的脸色仍然十分苍白，就和克林特·巴顿的一样。彼得很好奇在沃弥尔究竟发生了什么，但两人的状态实在不像是适合回忆那个残酷地方的样子，所以彼得闭紧了嘴。

“他恢复得不错，” 他告诉娜塔莎。“摩根和佩珀刚刚进去。”

娜塔莎点点头。她仍然觉得十分无力，几乎要记不起精力充沛是什么感觉了。但她很庆幸，也十分满足。他们战胜了灵魂宝石，或者说说服了它——他们在争斗中一起跌下了悬崖，于是灵魂宝石决定把他们都送了回来。虽然他们都感觉丢了半条命，但她仍然觉得他们很幸运。

蜘蛛小子比她提前几秒听到了机车的声音，身体灵敏地转向声源的方向。巴基和史蒂夫的车子几乎齐头并进，就连拐弯的时候和熄火的时候，他们都保持着惊人的一致。娜塔莎和山姆对了个眼神笑起来。

“芝士汉堡？” 她问道。史蒂夫朝她举起手中的牛皮纸袋。他和巴基一起朝她和山姆点点头算是问好。她注意到巴基手里抓着另一个袋子，但没过问。

“托尼好些了吗？” 巴基问道。彼得朝他点了点头，从门阶上站了起来，两人走进门时史蒂夫紧紧跟在巴基身后。山姆对此微笑着翻了个白眼。

“黏糊，” 山姆说。

“可不是嘛，” 娜塔莎附和道，跟上史蒂夫的脚步，允许他给她扶了门。

“真的没有婚礼？” 她再三确认道。

“会有一个小小的，只属于朋友们的婚礼，” 史蒂夫回答，笑得像个傻瓜。“我们得等到托尼完全恢复。他说他想要在场。”

他们走进托尼的病房的时候摩根正在因她爸爸说的什么话而咯咯大笑，佩珀用手指不断梳理过她栗子色的头发。

史蒂夫把两个汉堡分别递给了托尼和摩根，两人露出如出一辙的惊喜表情。

“ **终于！** ” 托尼说，咬了巨大的一口。与此同时巴基正开始把零食递给每个人。“看到了吗，这才是对待一个救世主的正确方式。”

（“我希望你喜欢，” 巴基礼貌地对佩珀说，后者拍拍他的肩膀。）

（“斯特兰奇说过你一周只可以吃一个，托尼，” 史蒂夫说。“噢！ **拜托？”** ）

摩根扭过头瞪着托尼，相当严肃地敲敲他的脑袋。“这是为了你好，爸爸。”

托尼立即点点头。摩根爬到他肚皮上。

“我爱你3000，爸爸。”

“我爱你3000。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。写得不是很好，见谅。


End file.
